


s'mores

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: pride month prompts [9]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, M/M, married shaozeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Shao and Zeke go camping.
Relationships: Shaolin Fantastic/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero
Series: pride month prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739629
Kudos: 9





	s'mores

**Author's Note:**

> pride prompt was day 20, wilderness

\-------

Zeke is wrapped up in a winter coat with a blanket like a cape over the top, but he’s still shivering.

“I can’t believe you wanted to go camping.”

Shao bustles around, setting up the small camp.

“You could have said no if you knew you were going to be miserable.”

Zeke sighs.

“I’m not miserable. Just out of my depth.”

Shao crouches by the ring of stones obviously meant to be a fire pit. 

“Well, I’ll get a fire started and then you’ll feel better. Can warm up our hands and make s’mores. How does that sound?”

Zeke smiles, as sweet as honey. 

“Sounds great.”

Shao puts him to work finding sticks while he pulls some large logs off the supplied wood pile. He sets them in a pyramid and adds the kindling, dousing the whole thing in lighter fluid. It lights with a whoosh before crackling cheerfully. Zeke cheers and settles down by the fire, holding his hands out to warm them. Shao throws him a bag of marshmallows and asks:

“Make me a s’more while I set up the tent?”

Zeke grins. 

“As long as you like ‘em burnt.”

Shao wacks him gently over the head with his pair of gloves.

“You better not.”

Then he grabs the tent out of the car. The sky is grey and overcast and in case it rains he wants the tent up as soon as possible. A few minutes into the process of setting up the tent, Zeke joins him, lips already sticky from eating marshmallows. He holds a completed s’more in his hand. 

“Here. Open up.”

Shao pauses his work, holding the tent supports up with both hands, and opens his mouth. Zeke carefullying slots the s’more into his mouth. Shao chews and swallows before groaning:

“Mmmm! You’re a master, Zeke.”

Zeke laughs.

“You flatter me.”

Shao leans forwards and kisses his husband, their lips sticky and sweet from the marshmallows. Then he pulls away and goes back to work, finishing the tent quickly. By the time he's done Zeke has unpacked the bedding from the car. He drags the sleeping bag into the completed tent and throws a couple extra blankets over it for good measure. 

Shao nods in approval.

“We’ll be sleeping easy tonight.”

Zeke smirks.

“I don’t know, the ground seems awfully hard.”

Shao laughs and pushes him playfully on the shoulder.

“I’ll change your mind about this camping thing yet.”

They settle back around the fire, cooking hotdogs on sticks and eating them for dinner. The sun sets, covering the sky in brushstrokes of bright color, oranges and pinks and purples. Shao turns on a lantern and sets it next to the fire so they have a little light. Then he looks up the sky and suddenly turns it off again.

Zeke frowns and asks:

“What was that for?”

Shao just points towards the sky and says:

“Look up.”

Zeke does, and suddenly his breath is taken away. The sky is so full of stars, more stars than he’s ever seen in his life. Here, away from the city lights, he can see the whole milky way. He breathes out:

“It’s amazing. You were right, this is worth the drive.”

Shao smiles victoriously, glad that Zeke is enjoying himself, and scoots closer to his husband. He pulls him in so their sides are touching and wraps an arm around him as they stargaze. 

\--------


End file.
